


Loyalty

by slut_junkie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amputation, Blackmail, Bottom Reiner Braun, Canon-Typical Racism, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, Gang Rape, Hurt Reiner Braun, M/M, Military, One-Sided Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, Opression, Other, Regeneration, Reiner!Whump, Snuff, Victim Blaming, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slut_junkie/pseuds/slut_junkie
Summary: How Reiner Braun really avoided the termination of his tenure as the Armored Titan.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Marleyan Officers, Reiner Braun/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> last warning, read the tags, don't read if you don't want to. will get more graphic.

His memory of that day is hazy, spots in places he tries hard to remember, and dark gaping voids that’s almost deafening in its empty silence. He remembers crying, unable to move, unable to see, just hearing and feeling. Hearing someone screams desperately. His name, Annie’s name, screaming for help. It always leaves him gasping awake at random hours of the night. 

He couldn’t remember much up to his court martial, where they dig and prod at all the raw parts of his brain. Pushing him with questions, hard questions that make him almost convulse in his seat and clutch his head crying, but he couldn’t. Not in front of Marley, not in front of all of the sharks looking for blood. So he stood tall, face blank as he answered the best he could, promising his loyalty to the motherland, his utmost, undying loyalty. Take on the heaped accusations of the mistakes made on the mission on him. Listens quietly as Zeke gave the mission report of the island incursion. Felt some type of gratitude when the war chief neglected to tell the council about his fracturing psyche on the island. How he keeps slipping in too deep in his soldier persona and losing time.

But even with the omission, he was still thrown to the wolves. They tore into him until there was nothing left. Threatened to end his tenure with the titan program, exile on his family, all of the Eldian nightmares one could ever think of until he’s on his knees begging for a second chance, throat raw with all of the promise of his loyalty. Begging to prove himself once again as they look down at him in their throne of oppression, eyes cold, face almost blurry and shadowed over and he can’t see them. All of the promises he made sounded empty, felt empty and tasted empty. Like ashes to a burning city, all steam, just steam in the wind. And maybe they could tell too.

Or maybe not. 

The hearing was adjourned to a more private setting, he was pulled aside for another round of questioning. Alone. Zeke gave him a sympathetic look. A pitying look really and Pieck’s face remains unreadable, almost sad. Galliard. Well that’s an entirely different matter. His face is blank, unlike the open faced hatred he displayed before on his return from the mission. Blank, but not empty, his eyes burn into Reiner, almost making him flinch away, it’s like Eren’s. The hate in his eyes as he condemns them, the hatred. It makes him almost vomit out his empty guts. 

He walks in the room, the council sitting in a row, facing him, imposing. He almost feels like dropping to his knees and begging to be spared again, but he knows that won’t help him. So he stood quiet before them. His judge, jury and executioner. 

Cold sweat gathers in the back of his shirt, he feels drenched almost in a silent panic as his body trembles. He squeezes his toes trying to dispel the signs of weakness he’s displaying. He keeps his eyes down, unable to look up. Unable to bear the judgement. 

“Warrior Braun, what do you have to say to yourself after the devastating failure on your mission?” they ask him, voice cold.

“Nothing I say could justify the failure sir.’ he says, because anything else is wrong. Anything else would get his mother and family thrown to that infernal island. As mindless titans. Walking around with their gaping maw, reaching.. reaching-

“You not only failed to retrieve the Coordinate, but also lost two of Marley’s best assets, the Colossal and the Female and almost lost the Jaw. Failure at this level is unacceptable.” the verdict drops with his stomach. He feels weak, like he’s about to fall on the floor and just die.

“Yes sir.” he says, the room spinning, his breath comes short, almost like he’s drowning. There isn’t air, he’s in the ocean and the salt water stings him till he’s ground up to nothing.

“Though due to our ongoing war with the Middle Eastern Alliance, Marley has no time to train a suitable replacement this soon.” he looks up at the sentence, hopeful, “Rejoice Braun, you have another chance to prove your loyalty and usefulness to Marley.” he nods desperately, 

“Yes sir- thank you sir-” he almost babbles, stopping himself as he catches a glimpse of their disgusted looks and promptly clamps his jaws shut. Standing there nervously for their next command. He stamps down the urge to fiddle with the hem of his uniform,

“Kneel.” they instruct, he falls down quickly on his knees, looking down. Is he supposed to recite the oath of loyalty to Marley?

“Strip Braun.”

“I’m- I’m sorry sir?” he stutters, looking up at them, and all their cold faces, it blurs around the edges. He can’t see them. He thinks blearily.

“You will be if you don’t follow your orders Eldian.” they spit, he nods jerkily, not wanting to raise anymore of their already raised ire,

He hurriedly strips off his uniform, shaking fingers slipping once or twice and making the process longer than necessary. He swallows thickly as he hears a sigh, lips trembling as he shucks off his jacket and undershirt. Hesitating for a second when he reaches his pants, before stripping it off too and kicking off his boots. He sets them aside on the cold floor, resuming his kneeling position with just his underwear on, he feels extremely exposed, as if his skin’s been peeled off and they’re looking into his very soul, or what’s left of it.

“Are you deaf and dumb Eldian? I said strip.” a nameless officer snaps at him, his face is blurred out safe for the sneering mouth, the teeth yellowed by decades of smoke. 

His breath stuttered. What is this? A punishment? A weird way to recite his oath, while… naked? A humiliation ploy, to show him of what a great embarrassment he made of Marley? The thoughts race in his mind frantically, but he strips off his remaining clothes regardless. Shivering in the cool air of the room, he kneels fully naked as goosebumps rise on his skin. He feels hyper aware of his member lying in the open, but makes no moves to hide it, lest it shows as a disrespect.

“Good good, very nice for a devil.” an officer steps towards him, humming appreciatively. The officer caresses his head in a mockery of affection. He dares not look up, staying rooted in his kneeling position, frozen partially by fear. The fingers dug in cruelly, pulling his hair tight and causing him to yelp, “silent you dirty Eldian.” the officer hisses. He tries to nod against the tight grip, it pulls at his scalp and hurts.

“What a sinful body you have there Braun. Must be the devil’s blood in you. A sinful race.” a boot clad foot trails along his thighs, stopping short at his exposed genitals. His breath hitches at the contact before he screams in pain as the boot stomps down at his most sensitive part. A heavy hand comes down on his face, leaving him stinging, yet not daring to steam his injuries away in the presence of the angry Marleyans. 

“Those are some nice noises you’re making.” the officer hums as he sobs through the pain. He’s faced worse, had his limbs ripped out, cut off, getting blown up, stabbed through the neck and heart, breaking his back, getting his head blown off, but this pain is different. Dull, sharp, hot and cold at the same time, nauseous. His ears ring just static in his mind. Humiliating. He thinks. This pain is humiliating, nauseous, raw and vulnerable.

Fingers slip into his mouth, spreading it open wide, there’s more officers crowding him now. Pulling at his hair, fingers digging into his skin, ripping and ripping until there’s no more that he can give them. Welts and bruises blooms on his pale skin, they spill blood and sneer at him. Spits in his mouth,

“Devil.” they hiss. Devil. He agrees, only a devil can come back after being torn to bits, only a devil could turn into the weapon he is. Marley’s Shield and Armor. He gags.

They shove inside him with no regards, he isn’t a person, he is a devil, a weapon, a tool. He takes it, because what else can he do? They bleed him dry, rip him apart, destroy, and again and again, till he’s nothing, dirt under their feet. 

Toy with him until he’s just a corpse on the floor. He is dead. Reiner Braun is dead. Long live Marley.

OOO

“Braun!” Galliard’s voice booms, like thunder spears. It rattles his brain, 

“Braun! You asshole!” more insistent and he looks up finally. The scenery around him trickle in like honey, slow. He is in the officer’s quarter, “Are you even fucking listening?” Galliard’s constant angry face is shoved near him, he almost jumps.

“No… sorry.” he says hoarsely,

“Tch, typical.” Galliard rolls his eyes, he wants to cry. Claw out his eyes and beg for forgiveness. Forgiveness he knew isn’t going to be granted. Not to him. 

“You’re summoned by the higher ups, it seems you’ve pissed them off again.” the other warrior walks off, obligations done.

“Thank you.” he says to the empty room, Galliard long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a lot of korean doujins


End file.
